Χρονική Αναστροφή
Χρονική Αναστροφή Time Reversal thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Αναστροφή Χρονοπεριήγηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Αναστροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμοί ---- Σημειακός Μετασχηματισμός Συνεχής Μετασχηματισμός Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός ---- Χρονική Αναστροφή Χωρική Αναστροφή Χρονική Μεταφορά Χωρική Μεταφορά Χρονική Στροφή Χωρική Στροφή ---- Αβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Αναβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz Μετασχηματισμός Poincare ]] thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Στροφής ]] - Ένας Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αναστροφή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Στροφή". Εισαγωγή Αναπαρίσταται από την μήτρα: : \mathbf{T} = \begin{bmatrix} -1 & 0 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & 1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 & 1 \end{bmatrix}. Μέχρι το 1964, οι ερευνητές θεωρούσαν ότι σε όλα τα μικροσκοπικά φαινόμενα οι δύο κατευθύνσεις του χρόνου είναι απολύτως ισοδύναμες. Έτσι, ήταν εντυπωσιακό το γεγονός ότι δύο Αμερικανοί Φυσικοί, ο J.Cronin και ο Val Fitch ανακάλυψαν ότι, κατά τη διάσπαση των Κ-μεσόνιων, η συνδυασμένη συμμετρία CP έπαυε να ισχύει. Αυτό προφανώς συνεπάγεται συγχρόνως την παραβίαση, σε όρισμένες σπάνιες περιπτώσεις, και της αντιστροφής του Χρόνου. Σύμφωνα με ένα μαθηματικό θεώρημα κάθε θεωρία που υπακούει στους νόμους της κβαντικής μηχανικής και της ειδικής θεωρίας της σχετικότητας πρέπει επίσης να υπακούει στην συνδυασμένη συμμετρία CPT. Δηλαδή, το Σύμπαν πρέπει να εξελίσσεται με τον ίδιο τρόπο αν αντικαταστήσουμε τα σωματίδια με τα αντισωματίδια τους, λάβουμε το κατοπτρικό του Σύμπαν και αντιστρέψουμε τον Χρόνο. Ο Cronin και Fitch έδειξαν ότι αν κάνουμε τις δύο πρώτες αντιστροφές C και P και όχι την αντιστροφή του χρόνου, το Σύμπαν δεν εξελίσσεται με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Η αντιστροφή του χρόνου πρέπει να αλλάζει κάποιους νόμους της Φύσης. Το Σύμπαν που υπακούει στη συνδυασμένη συμμετρία CPT, αφού δεν υπακούει στη συνδυασμένη συμμετρία CP, δεν πρέπει να υπακούει και στη συμμετρία Τ. Και οι δύο προαναφερθέντες ομάδες Φυσικών πήραν το βραβείο Nobel για αυτές τις ανακαλύψεις τους. *Το 1957 για την παραβίαση της P συμμετρίας οι Lee και Yang και *το 1980 οι Cronin και Fitch για την παραβίαση της συμμετρίας CP στα Κ-μεσόνια. Φυσικά μεγέθη Τα διάφορα φυσικά μεγέθη επηρεάζονται ως εξής από τον μετασχηματισμό της Χρονικής Αναστροφής. Effect of time reversal on some variables of classical physics Άρτιες συναρτήσεις Classical variables that do not change upon time reversal include: : \vec x\! , Position of a particle in three-space : \vec a\! , Acceleration of the particle : \vec F\! , Force on the particle : E\! , Energy of the particle : \phi\! , Electric potential (voltage) : \vec E\! , Electric field intensity : \vec D\! , Electric displacement : \rho\! , Density of electric charge : \vec P\! , Electric polarization :electromagnetic energy density of the electromagnetic field :Maxwell stress tensor :All masses, charges, coupling constants, and other physical constants, except those associated with the weak force. Περιττές συναρτήσεις Classical variables that time reversal negates include: : t\! , The time when an event occurs : \vec v\! , Velocity of a particle : \vec p\! , Linear momentum of a particle : \vec l\! , Angular momentum of a particle (both orbital and spin) : \vec A\! , Magnetic potential : \vec B\! , Magnetic induction : \vec H\! , Magnetic field intensity : \vec j\! , Density of electric current : \vec M\! , Magnetization : \vec S\! , Poynting vector :Power (rate of work done). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μετασχηματισμός * συμμετρία Βιβλιογραφία *J. Schwinger, "Theory of Quantized Fields. I," Phys. Rev. 82, 914 (1951). *S. Watanabe, "Reversibility of Quantum Electrodynamics," Phys. Rev. 82, 1008 (1951). *G. Lüders, Z. Phys. 82, 1008 (1951). *H. A. Jahn, Proc. Roy. Soc. A 164, 117 (1938). *G. Morpurgo, I. A. Radicati and B. F. Touschek, "On Time Reversal. II," Nuovo Cimento 12, 677 (1954). *S. Watanabe, "Symmetry of Physical Laws Part I: Symmetry in Space-Time and Balance Theorems," Rev. Mod. Phys. 27, 26 (1955). *S. Watanabe, "Symmetry of Physical Laws Part II: Q-Number Theory of Space-Time Inversions and Charge Conjugation," Rev. Mod. Phys. 27, 40 (1955). *S. Watanabe, "Symmetry of Physical Laws Part III: Prediction and Retrodiction," Rev. Mod. Phys. 27, 179 (1955). *G. Lüders, "On the Equivalence of Invariance Under Time Reversal and Under Particle-Antiparticle Conjugation for Relativistic Field Theories," Kgl. Danske Vid. Selsk. Mat.-Fys. Med. 7, 1 (1954). *H. Umezawa, S. Kamefuchi and S. Tanaka, "On Time Reversal in the Quantized Field Theory," Prog. Theor. Phys. 12, 383 (1954). *J. S. Bell, "Time Reversal in Field Theory," Proc. Roy. Soc. A 231, 479 (1955). *F. A. Kaempffer, "Representation of Space Inversion, Time Reversal, and Particle Conjugation in Quantum Field Theory," Can. J. Phys. 39, 22 (1961). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μετασχηματισμοί